fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyra
'-Lyra Rogers ('ライラ· ロジャース') '''normally called '''Lyra'. She is Vocaloid Lily's shadow Design She has black and wavey and she wears a white headphone, her attire (the top) Lyra's top is coloured white and gold (and her skirt is colored black and gold ,mini-skirt), her boots and socks are like IA's except Lyra's boots have heels and are colored black, and her socks colored black, her breats are huge. Personality She is yandere and a bit tsundere.And at times she could be a bit sweet. She loves gore and a bit of supernaturality. She likes cute things. Biography Lyra was nothing but Lily's shadow until one day Lily had a really bad dream (an ERROR), that she saw herself laughing covered in blood while people were dying and asking for help and she herself was actually killing the people,blood scattering, eye balls rolling around, heads, hands, and legs chopped off, and organs everywhere and she said was "die". Lily woke up and screamed and realized it was just a dream and after that she went back to sleep. After a few weeks about 2 weeks Lily started to shiver, grow pale, and lost so much sleep. [3:05 am] While Lily went to a dark hallway (a part of Lily's house she was planning to go to the CR) she heard something following her, the steps sounded light but very discomfortable she looked back no one was there, pm 'Going to the bedroom she heard creaking on the stairways she looked at the stairways there was only a paper saying "''I'm watching you..." ''Lily ignored the paper then threw it thinking it was just a prank. 'am 'there was someone counting 1-10 after ten Lily saw a child with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin glaring back at her at a dark area at the room and suddenly disappeared, Lily shivered with so much fear she closed her eyes and when back to sleep.And during her sleep she heard someone say ''"I'm watching you..." Lily woke up it was just 7:35 am and then she said "I'm glad it's just a dream..." Lily had normal life again as if nothing happend but they really did happen. Voice Configuration Notable Media * HYBRID (Lily) * Glide (Lily) * Wave (Lily) * ELECT (Lily) * Six trillion years and one night story (IA) * Kisagari Attention (IA) Additional Info Relationships * Juon Kiku- rival because she likes Taito just like Kiku. * Taito Shion- crush due to his being yandere and his looks. (totally obsessed with him) * IA- voice * Lily- voice * Yandere!Prima- friend * Rai Zuzune- friend * Wakana Kimiko- finds her cute and often talks to her. * Kagene Rui and Kagene Rei- favourite twins and finds the two of them cute and when she sees both of them together Lyra will think about '''twincest. * Taai Luci- finds him cute like his younger sister Kaai Yuki. * Neutraloids * Cursedloid, Yandeloid, Deadoid Gallery Trivia * When Lyra's bored she'd stalk Taito. * Lyra likes to be with Yandere!Prima and Rai Zuzune * She likes to tease and pinch Taai Luci's cheeks. Extra links * Credit goes to the Creator and Illustrator Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Voice Configuration from Lily Category:Derivative of Lily